


Advice From Narnia

by Tokala



Series: Narnia 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokala/pseuds/Tokala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after/during "Sexy". When Kurt tries to educate himself on how to be sexy, he runs into someone unexpected. Kurtofsky. Has (sort of) explicit chapters/scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new home for my OTP, yay! Have fun with what was originally only supposed to be a one-shot but then turned into the most successful thing I've written so far...  
> Disclaimer: don't own Glee, never have and never will (*sigh*). If I did, it would be the Warbler Show anyway...

Kurt didn't know how long he'd sat in the coffee shop and observed the video rental across the street. Judging by the – now cold – coffee, it must have been some time. He frowned and forcefully put the mug back on the table. "Get a grip on yourself!" He murmured. He was Kurt Hummel. He'd survived worse things. He had _courage._ He could so totally do this…

Exiting the coffee shop he slowly strolled across the street – appearing to the entire world as if he happened to be there by chance. All the while he carefully kept watch for any McKinley High students. Though he'd intentionally picked this place because it was _far, far away_ (at least by Lima standards), one couldn't be too careful. Once he reached the door it took him another five minutes to work up the courage to actually go inside.

 _Thud._ As soon as the door closed behind him, he gulped. Oh god, he was actually doing this… He carefully tiptoed deeper into the store. His clammy hands holding onto the shoulder strap of his Gucci bag as if it was lifeline.

"Can I help ya?"

Kurt whirled around at the sound of a creepy voice behind his back. A grumpy old man stood opposite him, arms crossed, his beady eyes never leaving Kurt's face.

"Uh…I was just…uhm, looking for something for … for a friend of mine. I … I was just browsing." Kurt muttered, flushing bright red as he realized that he might as well be holding up a big neon sign that read 'underage, inexperienced virgin'.

"I see. Well if ya need my _help…"_ The old man waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "… just gimme a shout. I'll be in the back." He trudged away and Kurt released a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and quickly walked over to the piled racks, before grandpa decided to make a comeback.

. _A Cockwork Orange, A Midsummer night's Cream, American Booty, A Beautiful Behind, Breast Side Story, Came Through The Wind, Clitty Clitty Gangbang, Pulp Friction, Swinging In The Rain, The Good, The Bad And The Fucked…_

Kurt's eyebrows rose and rose as he walked along the shelves. Oh my, how high (or rather: low) was the average IQ of the people who bought videos with such ludicrous titles? Dear god, the creators of these masterpieces would shoot themselves if they knew how their genius work was misused. Finally he reached the section that held all the stuff because of which he'd come to this store. A slight blush spread over his cheeks as he checked out the many well built 'covers'. Sure, some of them were a bit tacky, but – _before Blaine of course, god bless him -_ Kurt had always had a slight bias towards big, hunky guys (even if he'd never admit that out loud…). His eyes finally settled on a cover depicting two men (especially one of them was soooo Kurt's type) in what obviously was a prison.

"Locked Up – Lovers Behind Bars", he read aloud and with shaking hands he reached for the video, just as…

"Hummel?"

Oh God, no. _No, no, no!_

He knew that voice. Knew it all to well. The threat that had been issued the last time he'd heard it, still rang in his ears. He gulped, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Closing his eyes briefly he took a deep breath and turned around – ready to face his nightmare.

"Oh, so it _is_ you. For a second I thought it couldn't be lil' Miss Fancy in such a venue." Dave Karofsky said and chuckled. "So what are you…." He continued, then trailed off as he noticed that Kurt was close to hyperventilating. "Jesus, Hummel! _Chill."_ He spoke firmly, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but quickly withdrawing said hand as he noticed Kurt flinching. Kurt wasn't sure afterwards, but for a second an odd emotion flashed in Karofsky's eyes – only to be gone an instant later. It sure as hell couldn't have been hurt. That would've been absolutely laughable…

"I'm not…." Karofsky was obviously looking for the right words. "I won't… damnit' Fancy!" Ok, now he was frustrated. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I… never was. I'm sorry for… _well you know…_ it…it was kneejerk reaction…guess I… I shouldn't have said that, but…" He looked left then right and then dropped his voice. "…thanksforkeepingmysecret." The words were uttered so quickly that Kurt almost didn't understand them.

"No, no you shouldn't have." Kurt replied, finally managing a reaction. He still kept a safe distance between himself and his tormentor and eyed him dubiously, but for now was reassured that the jock wouldn't try anything and thus had calmed down a bit.

"So dear Fancy… what brings you to this place?" Dave repeated his question, now a smug grin gracing his features.

"That… that is none of your business hamhock!" Kurt bristled.

"Oh, I think it is now." Dave deadpanned. He peered at the DVD in Kurt's hands and chuckled. " _Locked Up_ , Hummel? Really? Didn't think that'd be your thing."

"Why… why wouldn't it be?" Kurt huffed indignantly. "And… what do you know about _this_ anyway? Doesn't this contradict you parading around flaunting your interest in all those Cheerios?"

"Doesn't hurt checking out what _your_ team has to offer." Karofsky finally admitted without meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt thought for a moment he'd misheard. Maybe the Neanderthal _was_ coming around. "But really, I don't think that is up your alley. Aren't you all the romance and lovey-dovey type?"

"So…so why wouldn't it be?" Kurt shuffled and stared at Karofsky questioningly. Karofsky sighed and his expression slightly softened. For a moment, he looked almost gentle…

"Be honest, Hummel. Why are you here? Because I know you sure as hell usually wouldn't be caught dead in such a place. Shouldn't you be shopping err… I dunno, at that Dolce thingy…?"

"For you're record, it's called Dolce and Gabbana." Kurt replied in a know-it-all manner, but Karofsky simply gave him a blank look and shrugged.

"Whatever. The thing is…This isn't _you._ " Kurt sighed. He knew Karofsky was right. He felt as out of place at this video rental as Karofsky would feel at the glee club practice when they guys had to sing songs traditionally done by girls. Could he tell him…? For once his mouth reacted before his mind did.

"I…Ineedtolearnhowtobesexy." He blurted out. Karofsky's eyes widened. Oh God, so he had heard…

"Seriously?" Karofsky pressed. "What brought that about?"

"The judges at regionals are looking for something new. Something… sexier. God, one of them even is a former exotic dancer. And seeing as I probably have even less sex appeal than the fashion suicide that is Rachel Berry's entire wardrobe, I thought... and…Blaine suggested I educate myself." Kurt explained his predicament. Mercifully being able to shut up before he confessed to Karofsky what Blaine had said about his 'sexy faces'.

"Wait, so hair gel is behind this?" Karofsky interrupted him loudly. Kurt didn't even try to correct Karofsky this time. Some things would probably never change. "He actually thought you… weren't sexy enough?" Kurt nodded, suppressing the voice that wondered why Karofsky of all people would say something like this.

"Yes. And I… thought it best to get a video. If… if I look it up online, my dad might find out. And I don't want that." Kurt admitted, starring at his feet.

"I can imagine.", replied Karofsky, who'd already once been on the receiving end of Burt Hummel's wrath. He seemed to ponder something for a moment then pointed to the video in Kurt's hands. "Look, that thing there… it's real hardcore. I… I wouldn't kick off your education with that." He paused, apparently looking for another video. "Take this one." Kurt grabbed the video that Karofsky was holding out to him. A simple black cover. _Sex Ed – What Men Want._ "This will probably be better for you. Compared to most of the crap that's being sold here this one was actually tastefully done. And… I think you'll like the lead… he was a bit too vanilla for me, but he has a close resemblance to hair gel." Was Karofsky actually trying to be helpful? What had the world come to…

"Hmyeah…I guess I will take that. Thanks for your advice." Kurt replied formally.

"No prob, Fancy. Shall I put this back for you?" He pointed to the first video.

"No."

" _No?"_

"No." Kurt timidly shook his head. "I'll…I'll keep it."

"You sure?" Now it was Karofsky's turn to sound surprised.

"Yes." Kurt said, and before he could stop himself: "I… Ilikethatguy." He blurted out, pointing to one of the two male leads.

 _Big, strong, dark brown hair, chiselled features._ Kurt only snapped out of his reverie, when he noticed Karofsky gaping at him.

"What?" He huffed.

"Oh, it's just…" Karofsky paused. "If I remember your words from a couple of months ago… I'm just surprised you dig this." He continued, grinning slightly. Kurt was confused for a moment, his glance wandering from the video cover to Dave and back. _I don't dig… Oh._ His eyes got round as he finally realized what Karofsky was getting at. The guy on the cover looked a lot like what Kurt had declared was absolutely not his type. Meaning…. _Oh, hell. No._ That guy actually had similarities to Karofsky… ' _But only if you squint at the picture in a dark room while having your Gucci sunglasses on!'_ His inner dignity screeched, obviously appalled that he was even considering it. His eyes found Karofsky's and for a moment they just stood there, staring at each other.

"Hummel, I…." Karofsky took a step towards him, when…

_\- Riiiiiiiing -_

… the sound of a mobile phone cause them to jump apart.

"Damnit'…" He heard Karofsky curse and watched as the other boy checked his mobile. "I'm sorry, Hummel, but I've got to go. I'm supposed to go pick up my younger sister Lilly from elementary school." For a moment a soft smile graced his features and Kurt couldn't believe how amiable David Karofsky looked all of sudden. "So, uh…bye."

Karofsky was almost at the door when he turned around once more.

"And Kurt? Don't let anybody _ever_ tell you again, that you're not sexy." He said and a moment later, he was gone. Numbly, Kurt realized that this was the first time he'd actually been called Kurt by the jock.

_Maybe there was more to David Karofsky than met the eye…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was safe to say that Kurt Hummel's day was well on its way to hell in a hand basket. Or at least Kurt himself thought so, while navigating his car through Lima's evening rush hour. He huffed as the driver in front of him thwarted him and crossly cranked up his radio. Three Days Grace's _Riot_ was currently playing. And while songs such as this one usually weren't his cup of tea, his happy-go-lucky Broadway tunes simply wouldn't do right now. He hummed along with the melody, his fingers picking up the rhythm, drumming on the wheel as he kept replaying the events of today in his head. It had started out so well, when he'd learned in the morning that there was to be another Warbler's meeting held that day – one with an audition. After their phenomenal success with _Animal_ the council had obviously decided that they should repeat this event to be better prepared for Regionals (although Kurt figured the majority of the Warblers had enthusiastically agreed so they could hang around Crawford's girls once more). Of course Kurt had auditioned only to be told by Wes that he wasn't exactly what they were looking for ( _but hey, better luck next time!_ ) and this time he wouldn't get ‚front row' during the routine either. It had been decided that Nick and Jeff, who would sing parts of the song ( _Let's get it on_ by Marvin Gaye – and _of course_ Blaine would sing lead) would play a more prominent role in the choreography this time, effectively pushing Kurt into the background.

So by the time he and Blaine had gotten to their regular after-school coffee date at the Lima Bean he'd already been very irritated and things had only gone south from there: when he'd vented to Blaine about the audition, his relegation in the upcoming routine and Wes' comments, he'd hoped for some compassion. But then Blaine had actually tried to justify the council's decision (the nerve of it!) and had brought up Kurt's lack of sexiness again, proceeding to ask him if he'd thought about letting Blaine _educate_ him, because according to him he didn't see Kurt at the front of such a performance until he had at least _some_ experience. By then Kurt's eyes had resembled Tina's and he'd stood up abruptly, declaring that if the Warblers didn't like the way he moved it was their loss, that he'd do the _sexy_ thing on his own and icily added, that he'd see Blaine in school on Monday morning. Then he'd taken his leave in diva-esque way that Rachel Berry herself would've been proud of.

* * *

Though his anger had somewhat diminished by the time he got home, he still was put out. He parked his car in front of the garage and with an indignant huff grabbed his favourite Gucci bag. The light was on inside so that meant at least his dad was already home.

„Hellooo? Dad? I'm home." He called and the walked into the direction of the kitchen as he knew that right now, his dad was probably despairing of the meal he had to cook for the Hummel-Hudson family dinner that night (out of Kurt's ‚Wholesome and Light' cookbook of course) and would soon give up and just start preparing toast for everyone. He found Burt Hummel sitting at the kitchen table looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. A couple of colourful leaflets were lying in front of him. Kurt's interest was piqued.

„What are those?" He inquired pointing at the brochures.

„Those are some pamphlets that I've picked up from a clinic. I thought it might help the process along. Because it is time you and I had _the talk_."

And it was with these words that Kurt found himself facing the most embarrassing conversation he'd ever had with his father. He was immensely grateful though, that his dad only approached the ‚emotional' angle of the topic. It was already bad enough watching him struggle through that and Kurt didn't know what he would've done if his dad had actually tried to go into the whole ‚mechanics' of sex. Halfway through the conversation however Kurt had started to feel wary. He thought it odd, that his dad (who probably would've loved to postpone this conversation until Kurt's 30th birthday) would bring this subject up right now. By the end of the conversation he had to know… and under some probing questions Burt Hummel finally revealed that he'd decided to have this talk with Kurt, because Blaine had sought him out. Carrying a mug of hot tea and his toast up the stairs Kurt fumed. Did everybody in his vicinity think he was such a naive and clueless being that had to be helped along every step of the way? Slamming the door to his room, he set the mug and plate down on his desk and hopped onto his bed. Just as he'd closed his eyes, he remembered something. Contemplating things for a moment he got up and walked over to his sanctuary (also known as: his wardrobe). He knew his dad (or even Carole for that matter) would never go through his clothes – one huge diva fit at the age of twelve (his dad had put away his clothes according to colour, when everybody so knew you kept them according to collection – _oh the horror!_ ) had been enough to make sure of that. That's why he'd hidden the thing he was looking for there.

Still he was relieved when his searching hands finally reached the two DVD cases, tucked away under a navy blue Marc by Marc Jacobs sweater ( _soooo_ last season). He paused and listened for a moment. Faint sounds from the kitchen indicated that his dad had carried on with making dinner. The rest of the house was quiet and he knew that Finn – chasing after Quinn again – and Carol, who was working late, wouldn't be home for at least another hour. He put DVDs down on his bed and then got out his portable player. Returning to the bed with the player in his hands and sitting down he started studying the two covers. They reminded him of the most surreal experience he'd ever had in recent years (probably also in his whole life): two days ago, right after the Warblers had performed _Animal_ and Blaine – more or less – told Kurt that he was anything but sexy, Kurt had apparently been having a brainstorm. Because that day after school Kurt „A touch of the fingertips is the ultimate peak of sexiness for me" Hummel had visited an adult video store in order to get an – _err, educational_ \- video and show Blaine and everybody else that he very well could be sexy and he'd get there on his own. But this hadn't been the big surprise of the day, for said surprise had come when Kurt had run into none other than David Karofsky at the video store. And not in the ‚dirty cheerleaders' section…

His hand hovered over the cover of _Sex Ed – What Men Want._ It was the video that had been recommended to him by Karofsky. He huffed as he thought of the irony of it all. Yep, David Karofsky his former (there had been no reports about any slushie attacks in the past couple of weeks) bully, who was still so far in the closet that probably even Narnia was far, far away – had advised him, Kurt Hummel the out and proud diva and self-appointed expert on anything homosexual, on gay porn.

„Well, let's see if your advice is really worth something…." Kurt muttered, popped the disc into the player and hit play. At first the movie grossed him out a bit, it went much farther than anything Kurt had ever seen (or even imagined) before. After a while though he started to watch with growing fascination, pondering if the stuff the two leading actors did in the video really felt that good in real life. Somehow he just couldn't picture himself and Blaine naked and all sweaty, their slick bodies pressing against each other. And the idea of Blaine – _adorable, sweet Blaine_ – in his floods, knitted vests and bow ties in every possible colour telling him things such as „ _Just lie back and let me make you cum_ " was just ridiculous, Kurt figured as his thoughts started to wander.

* * *

_The mysterious stranger moved with absolute certainty; as if he'd know Kurt's body his whole life._

_Kurt couldn't make out the man's identity in detail but felt an odd sense of familiarity._

_The stranger's tongue gently swept across Kurt's naked upper body and his hands almost urgently moved up and down on Kurt's sides._

_The man's face was still concealed, but Kurt felt him smile against his collarbone as a low, throaty moan – a sound he hadn't even known he was capable of doing – escaped him. The tongue moved expertly over his chest and dance around his navel, while the man's hand softly caressed his tights. Kurt had never felt anything like this before. It was as if he was seconds away from bursting into pieces…_

" _I want you…Dear god; you have no idea what you do to me." A low, husky voice exclaimed, one that made Kurt's toes curl in anticipation. Who did that sensual voice belong to? He felt as if he'd heard it before, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where. The tongue continued its tantalizing dance around Kurt's groin and Kurt opened his legs reflexively, another needy moan slipping past his lips._

" _Sadist!" He gasped, but the man only laughed and didn't pay Kurt any attention as he finally got to where Kurt felt he needed him the most. The lips moved almost agonizingly around Kurt's tip, the tongue twirling around it as if it had never tasted anything better. And then finally the mouth swallowed Kurt completely and it was better than anything Kurt had ever imagined, he couldn't keep his hips from pushing forward as they sought to maximize the stimulation and an animalistic cry was ripped from his throat. The tongue and mouth were soon replaced by a rough, calloused hand that continued to stroke the whole length of him. Kurt was so far gone he couldn't perceive anything but his swift heartbeat resounding in his ears._

" _Please… oh, Gaga…please!" He gasped. And what he was begging for he didn't know. The only thing he knew for sure was that he couldn't take this sweet torture much longer._

" _Kurt… oh, Kurt… Kurt." The stranger murmured against Kurt's chest, his mouth leaving a wet trail, as Kurt started to pull the man to himself._

" _Oh Gaga. I can't take this anymore, please fu…." Kurt murmured his voice thick with desire. It was in this exact second that startling green eyes met stormy blue ones…_

" _Kurt!"_

"… _KAROFSKY?" Kurt yelled..._

….and suddenly found himself in his room again, Carol standing next to his bed and watching him with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything all right, Kurt?" She asked, clearly concerned. "I just, I wanted to wake you up and…. You just said _his_ name. Has he… has been bothering you again?" She pressed on.

"No, no it's nothing. I…." Kurt was still somewhat disoriented and couldn't believe that he'd just had one of _those_ dreams. About David Karofsky. "I was just dreaming."

"If you say so…. We're having dinner by the way." Carol said and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few." Kurt replied, as she left the room.

_He'd need a cold shower first._


	3. Chapter 3

_Strong hands grabbing his tights in a way that was sure to leave some bruises behind._

_Red lips, puffed from kissing, covering any part of his body they could reach._

_Urgently whispered words that had him blushing scarlet red._

„Oh, Gaga damnit!" Kurt Hummel exclaimed and forcefully slammed his fist down onto the bedspread below him. It was late Friday evening and he was sitting on his contemplating the events of the past few days. Well, that was only partially true. For the most part he dwelt on what had happened earlier that evening. An event that still had his heartbeat speed up and his cheeks redden at the mere thought of it. But then again it wasn't every day that you had a wet dream about your nemesis that was _so not_ your type. Kurt couldn't believe that after taking his first kiss, Ham hock himself had the audacity to appear in his first sex dream too. Kurt huffed crossly, when he suddenly paused.

" _Don't let anybody ever tell you again, that you're not sexy"_

This was what Karofsky had told him, when they'd had unexpectedly ran into each other at an adult video store a couple of days ago. Kurt was still puzzled that Karofsky of all people, who – apart from that stolen kiss – had done nothing but shoving him into lockers, slushie-ing him and calling him names, would say something bordering on supportive. Yet, considering the source they'd come from, these words also left him feeling confused. And if there was one thing Kurt Hummel did not like, it was not knowing where he stood with people. And this left him with only one option: he'd have to beard the lion in his den. With a sigh he got up and walked over to the door. Opening it and carefully poking his head out into the dark hallway, he could hear faint sounds from the kitchen and a bit more noise from the living room. Carole was probably doing the dishes and Burt and Finn had sat down to catch a game on TV. Kurt had no idea who was playing, but as long as it didn't interfere with America's Next Top model he usually didn't really care. He tiptoed down the hallway to Finn's room and carefully stepped inside. Calling Finn's room a mess would still be too polite, Kurt thought disdainfully looking around, but at least he knew that Finn kept the object he was looking for always on his bedside table. His mobile phone. With Finn being on the football team, the number Kurt was looking for _had_ to be in his directory. _Ah, yes._ There it was. Kurt quickly memorized the number and rushed back to his own room. There he reached for his own phone.

"Ok, Kurt. Last chance to back out." He muttered. Before he could stop himself he had already dialed that one number.

"….hullo?" He could hear David Karofsky picking up the phone on the other end after a moment and rolled his eyes. Count on Karofsky to pick up the phone like that.

"…" Kurt was frozen. He couldn't really believe what he'd just done. He'd just made a phone call to David effin' Karofsky. Was he mad?

"Hello, who is this?" Karofsky interrupted his thoughts. "Az, if that's you, those prank calls are soooo yesterday and getting old." He continued.

"…" Maybe if he hung up now, everything would be all right. He could forget about the whole thing and pretend it had never happened.

"Seriously, who the fuck is this? This ain't funny…" Karofsky's voice was rising. He obviously was getting irritated. "Listen, you fucking creep, whoever you are…I'm going to hang up now. But if you call this number again, I swear I'm going to find out who you are…"

"…." _Hang up! Hang up! Hang up!_ Kurt's inner voice screamed, but then he blurted out: "Karofsky!" _Shit, shit, shit! Why did you do that?_

 _Silence. But then…._ „…. Hummel?" The incredulous tone in Karofsky's voice was evident. Obviously Kurt hadn't only surprised himself with his actions.

„Err…Karofsky. Hello." Kurt repeated to buy himself some time.

"Why…why are you calling me?" David Karofsky cut right to the chase. Did Kurt only imagine it or did Karofsky's voice sound slightly insecure? Kurt struggled with himself, but before his courage left him for good, he blurted out his request.

"I need to see you."

"And why is that, Fancy?" Karofsky pressed on.

"Please, it's… it's important. I'd rather explain in person." Kurt all but begged.

"Are … are you sure that a wise idea?" Karofsky spoke and now definitely sounded reluctant. "I mean…"

"Why do you even care?" Kurt said a bit shrilly. "It's not like _I_ shove _you_ into lockers or slushie you. And seeing as I am usually on the receiving ends of those barbaric acts and don't complain, I don't see what's your problem."

"Ok, ok, Jesus. Calm down, Hummel." Karofsky tried to soothe him and then sighed. "You'll have to come over to my place though. Because I don't think your dad would welcome me with open arms. Plus, I have to babysit Lilly for the weekend anyway. I can't leave her alone." Kurt almost laughed at how protective David Karofsky suddenly sounded and he nearly made a joke about the oh so mighty David Karofsky having to play chaperone for his little sister, but then thought better of it. He still needed Karofsky and it wouldn't be to wise to piss him off before he'd seen him.

"That's fine. What's your address?" He inquired.

„Uhm… 861 Arbor Lane." Karofsky replied, obviously surprised by the fact that Kurt was willing to go through with this. "But, are you sure …"

"That's not that far. Perfect. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Kurt hung up before the jock got a chance to reply.

* * *

_To go or not to go…_ Kurt had been sitting inside his car for a couple of minutes just staring at the house. The house in which _David Karofsky_ lived. After hanging up on Karofsky, Kurt hadn't hesitated for a second. Instead he'd grabbed his keys, made up some lie about meeting Blaine for a movie at the mall and then driven right over to the address that Karofsky had given him. And now he'd spent the last five minutes staring at the Karofsky home and arguing with himself whether to go in or turn around and call the whole thing off. _Man up, Hummel!_ He chastised himself and finally got out of the car, walking slowly towards the front porch, where he rang the bell. After a moment he could hear footsteps nearing and a second later the door was pulled wide open. He was surprised when he didn't come face to face with David Karofsky, but an almost tiny girl with wavy dark-brown hair in the most adorable blue polka dot dress Kurt had ever seen.

"Hi." Kurt greeted, trying to sound cheerful. "You must be Lilly. I'm Kurt. David's…ah….friend." The girl remained silent for a moment staring up at him with green, soulful eyes. _It's hard to believe that someone as cute as this could be related to David Karofsky…_

"You dress like a girl." The girl spoke and narrowed her eyes critically. _….then again, maybe not._ Kurt already wanted to counter huffily, when the girl broke into a smile.

"…but that's cool. You're better dressed than the rest of David's friends put together." She continued and sniggered. Before Kurt could reply, David Karofsky appeared in the hallway behind his sister.

"Lilly, what did I tell you about opening the door… " He scolded. "And it's now past your bed time anyway." He continued, trying to be stern, while his eyes kept wandering from his sister to the boy standing behind her.

"I will… as soon as you finish that story about the princess that set out to conquer the evil dragon." Kurt's eyebrows rose and he could barely contain the Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face. David Karofsky, the storyteller. Who would've thought?

"So your brother tells you fairytales, huh?" He asked, turning towards Lilly, while gleefully noting that Karofsky's face had turned a deeper shade of red. The little girl promptly nodded and smiled broadly.

"The best!" She declared. "You know, last time the princess… she's awesome by the way…" Lilly launched into an animated description of the protagonist made up by David Karofsky, who interrupted her gently after a few moments.

"That's enough Lilly. Off to bed now. We will continue the story tomorrow, I promise. I already let you stay up longer as it is." Karofsky said, ushering his sister towards the stairs.

"Ok, ok. I'm going, I'm going." She whined and then turned around halfway up the stairs to wave at Kurt. "Bye, it was nice meeting you!" She yelled before disappearing. The jock turned around to Kurt.

"Can you wait here for a minute?" He paused. „I'm…I'm just going to tuck her in." He added quickly in a hushed voice, as if he was afraid that anyone but Kurt could hear him. Kurt nodded, for once refraining from joking about David Karofsky tucking somebody in, because even he could see that David clearly cared about his sister.

* * *

"Phew. Lilly's finally asleep."

Kurt whirled around at the sound of David Karofsky's voice behind his back.

"Though it pains me to admit, she _is_ very adorable." Kurt conceded. "It's hard to believe you two are related." He then added with a smirk.

"Why, Hummel… you sure are on your best behavior tonight." Karofsky said and chuckled.

"It's Kurt." Kurt interrupted him rather forcefully. „After … you already called me that once. You might as well stick with it, _David._ "

"Ok, _Kurt._ " It seemed as if David was trying out how Kurt's name sounded coming from his lips. He seemed to like the sound of it, because for a moment a soft smile appeared on his face, before it disappeared again just a fast and he shuffled his feet. "Why are you here Kurt?" David asked quietly.

"Well, I'm not so sure myself…" Kurt gave a shallow laugh and tried to look anywhere but Dave's face. When had his eyes turned such a deep shade of green and gotten so emotional? "I… when we met at the store… I … you know I told you about the fact that Blaine complained I wasn't sexy enough and dear god for sure he was right…whoever would find a prudish, scrawny thing like me appealing…I mean I don't have Blaine's confidence, his charisma and not to speak of…"

" _Don't."_ David sharp voice cut through Kurt's ramblings like a knife through butter. Kurt immediately shut up and curiously looked at David, who was clenching and unclenching his fists, staring at the ground – obviously trying very hard to stay calm. "Don't compare yourself to that fu…to hair gel. He is _nothing_ like you." David continued almost angrily. Kurt sighed.

"At least we can agree on that Blaine and I _are_ different..." Kurt trailed off, but before one of Dave's outburst (and that one was surely coming judging by the way his eyes narrowed dangerously) could interrupt him again, he held up his hand. "Please let me finish. There's something I need to ask you..." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Something you told me at the video store..." He trailed off as he noticed the change on David's face and curiously watched as the jock's self confidence and anger seemed to crumble away in mere seconds.

"I think you should go." Dave's words were spoken in such a hushed tone, that Kurt almost didn't hear them.

_Wait. What?_

"Wha... but I'm not done yet!" Kurt resolutely retorted. "Like I just said, I need to know something. On that day you told me that..."

" _Kurt._ Please go." Dave jerkily replied. But Kurt wasn't having any of it. And slowly, he was getting irritated.

"Look, I get it!" He reacted snappily. "You're the oh so great David Karofsky who was better things to do than deal with touchy-feely people like me..."

"Kurt..."

"...heck, you're so far in the closet you probably never have to deal with other people's feelings anyway..."

"Kurt!"

"...and then one time... just one time somebody comes up to you and asks for a favor? Fuck, it wouldn't hurt you to at least act human once in a while, would it?" Kurt was almost yelling by now, eyes flashing angrily.

"Uhn,..." Dave had obviously been taken by surprise by Kurt's tirade. "Did you just say _fuck_?" He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. Kurt narrowed his eyes and then huffed.

"You know what. Forget it. It was a mistake coming here. I don't know what I was thinking." He hissed and pivoted on his heel and was getting ready to make a dramatic exit, when a strong hand grabbed his arm and whirled him around. In the days, weeks – heck, even years – after that day, he'd try to remember how things had proceeded from there. Because the next thing he remembered was feeling David Karofsky's soft lips on his own. He was shocked, yes, but unlike that first _stolen_ kiss he was not frightened, because the lips that moved over his as light as feather were kissing him in a way that was so delicate as if Dave were utterly terrified that he'd probably screwed up for good. But Kurt didn't breathe a word – and he didn't pull away either. Instead he enjoyed it as Dave's tempting tongue slowly and almost hesitantly sought to part his lips and deepen the kiss. He let strong, yet incredibly gentle hands mess up his carefully coiffed hair and pull him closer until he was met with a strong, broad and muscular chest. _Oh god... forget the "dream" Karofsky. This was even better..._

However the moment came when the need for oxygen forced the two boys apart and slowly they came to their senses again. Their foreheads were touching as if both of them were leaning on the other for support, their breath coming in short, erratic gasps. Kurt still had his eyes closed, but he knew what he must look like: hazy eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He wasn't ready though, for the sight that met him when he finally dared to open his. David Karofsky was watching him with a shell-shocked expression on his face, his eyes glassy as if tears were pooling in them. He was probably devastated that he was really well on his way to losing his 'straight' image...

"Oh god, Kurt. I'm _so_ sorry." ... _wait, what?_ Kurt could only stare at Dave dumbly, his head spinning. He opened his mouth to say something, but no word would come out. Dave resumed speaking. "Shit, Kurt. I'm... I don't know what to say..." The jock all but sobbed. "I swore to myself...after l-last time... I would never ever again..." Dave trailed off, his shoulders shaking. He took a step back, when Kurt's hand shot out to stop him.

"Why?" It seemed Kurt himself was only capable of managing a one-word response. Dave's restless eyes found Kurt's and he sighed.

"You... you don't have an idea, do you? How fucking gorgeous you are..." Dave mumbled hoarsely. Kurt's eyes widened. For sure, he must have misheard... "Why... why do you think I was picking on you the whole time? There you were... that unbelievably sexy and confident guy...one I could never have." Dave continued and the pain in his eyes was now clearly visible. Kurt's head was reeling. David Karofsky coming out to someone (even if it was just to the guy he used to bully) and confessing that he actually found Kurt appealing was too much for him to process.

"So... you see, I think it's better if ...if you leave." Dave blubbered out and turned away to make way for Kurt so he could go. Kurt stared at Dave for another second or so before his hand grasped the front of Dave's polo and pulled the football player towards him with a determination he didn't know he possessed. It was his turn now... without another word he tilted his head and made a beeline for Dave's lips. And it was now the jock's turn to be surprised. His eyes widened incredulously. _What the hell is happening?_ Against all odds, Kurt Hummel was kissing him in a way that could only be described as desperate and full of passion. And Kurt slowly directed him backwards until both landed, stumbling, on the living room couch. Kurt immediately crawled into Dave's lap to depend the kiss, so that it could not be broken. Again the only parted when the need for air became too great. Dave tried to catch up with everything that had happened in the last minute. Kurt was watching him, eyes ablaze with a resolve that was so uniquely Kurt Hummel.

"Fancy...what..." He gasped.

"Well, Dave..." Kurt whispered. "...seeing as you have already taken my first kiss and were my first in my dreams... it makes only sense to give you the real deal." He continued huskily, nibbling on Dave's earlobe.

" _Ahh..._ " Dave only managed an incoherent moan and half of what Kurt said went over his head. "...are _fuck..._ you... _oh damn..._ sure?" He at last managed to get out as Kurt's tongue was doing the most wicked things to him. Kurt broke the kiss for a moment and looked at Dave as if he had to explain things to a five year old child.

"Dave... you gave me an opportunity to leave. I did not. Do you really think I'd still be here if it was against my will? Sheesh, I know I called you Neanderthal, but even I didn't think you were that thick." Kurt murmured good-naturedly before diving in for another kiss. This time Dave didn't have to be told twice. A low, rumbling moan of relief escaped him as he started to return the kiss his hands clinging to Kurt's head as if he was afraid he might lose him at any moment. The kiss soon changed from soft and caring to fiery and wild. Dave ceaselessly caressed the slightly trembling back of the boy on top of him. He sensed that although he was resolute, Kurt still was sort of insecure in a way, having no prior experience at all with something like this. _But if Dave could get Kurt to trust him..._

"Oh, fuck, Kurt. I've been longing for this ever since that day in the locker room..." He murmured his voice definitely breathy and deep. "Just trust me..." He got up from the couch, picking up Kurt as he went, as if the boy in his arms weighed nothing.

"Where do you think you're going..." Kurt mewled indignantly against Dave's chest, as Dave made his way towards the stairs.

"Kurt...I've waited for this so long...I can wait another two minutes or so that it takes to get you to a real bed." Dave whispered against Kurt's ears, the feeling of wet lips slightly touching Kurt's sensitive skin sent shivers down his spine. With some fumbling and groping they both eventually stumbled into Dave's bedroom and Kurt was almost touched with how much dedication and care Dave laid him down onto the bed.

"Uah..." Kurt gasped as he felt Dave's hand sneaking below his shirt. How blissful this touch was...as if each stroke of Dave's hand sent a current through his body. Dave's hand wandered lower until it reached Kurt's navel dancing around the soft skin of his stomach until Kurt felt he couldn't take it anymore.

"Is it okay if take this off?" Dave breathed against Kurt's ear and though Kurt could feel him grinning, the jock also still sounded somewhat reluctant.

"Yes!" Kurt nodded jerkily and moment later the bothersome shirt went flying into a corner of Dave's room, a place where Dave's polo joined it a moment later as Kurt all but tore off shirt off Dave's body needing to feel him skin on skin.

"Shhhh, just relax, Kurt. Let me take care of you." Dave murmured, gently pressing Kurt back into the mattress. Wholly relaxed Kurt closed his eyes and let Dave proceed. Dave meanwhile continued to caress Kurt's sides while his kisses started to trail from Kurt's pale lips downwards over his throat and stopping for a moment at his collarbone, sucking in a way that would surely leave a mark, but had Kurt writhing in anticipation. Hearing Kurt moan encourage Dave to proceed and his hand started tugging impatiently at the belt of Kurt's skinny jeans. These fashionable things could be so effin' annoying! While it did take only some seconds to get the belt open, it meant another few seconds of wait for the by now incredibly aroused Dave. His excitement already felt painfully constricted in his own pants. But finally, Kurt's jeans joined the two other pieces of clothing strewn carelessly across Dave's room. "Well, well..." Dave sniggered. "Somebody's quite thrilled with the way things are developing, eh..." He almost joked and gently – almost not perceptibly – dragged his finger over the bulge in Kurt's boxers. Kurt only managed a loud moan in response, his hips buckling forward, seeking closer contact with Dave. But the jock stubbornly ignored him, seemingly enjoying this game. A game, Dave now decided he didn't want to end that quickly. And that's why he prolonged it by leaving one or two hickeys on Kurt's tights, while his hand pulled down Kurt's boxers one bit at a time.

"Ahh...Dave!" Kurt moaned and whined softly. This was torture and nothing else! And finally the recipient looked up, grinned knowingly as he noticed the pained face of the boy currently beneath him. Well, if Kurt _insisted..._ Swiftly the boxers disappeared and finally Dave could see Kurt how god (or the great _Gaga_ as Kurt would probably say) had made him in all his glory. Kurt meanwhile was now definitely embarrassed – the blush spreading across his cheeks not only coming from the (skyrocketing) arousal but also because it was the first time another boy saw him totally exposed. But Dave was quick in making this shame disappear.

"You have no idea..." Dave muttered while he was kissing his way towards Kurt's groin. "...how utterly gorgeous you are." Kurt's only reply was an incoherent sound his hands clinging desperately to Dave's head. And Dave promptly complied with the unsaid plea, swallowing Kurt's cock bit by bit and as Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat he began to use his tongue. Over and over again he trailed up and down Kurt's length, teased the base with his teeth by slightly nibbling and suckling. Kurt's moans almost turned into a full melody. How the heck could Dave do such a fantastic job when he'd stayed in the closet that long? Never before had the countertenor felt such an abundance of emotions. His blood felt like it was boiling and he seemed close to bursting. But before he was allowed release Dave let go of Kurt's cock with a smacking sound. Kurt muttered quietly and panted heavily.

"Don't worry." Dave said. "I want to take my time...you...you deserve everything..." He explained and fiddled with his own jeans, quickly discarding them along with his boxers. Kurt's eyes widened. Forget the chubby, sweaty bully! That man was _gorgeous._ "Turn around please." Dave rasped and Kurt obeyed although somewhat confused. Kurt gasped when he felt Dave straddling him and Dave's own hardness pressing into his backside, while Dave started to cover Kurt's neck with soft kisses. Kurt sort of knew what was coming now, but he wasn't afraid. Somehow along the way he'd started to bank on Dave not hurting him. When Dave ceased his kisses for a moment and a sucking sound could be heard, Kurt already wanted to turn around and see what was happening. But suddenly the kisses resumed and now he also felt wet fingers dancing around his lower backside.

"Damn' Kurt... I don't want to hurt you, but I can't do this without...just trust me." Dave whispered gently while spreading Kurt's legs slightly. To distract Kurt from the pain as he slipped his first finger inside the singer Dave drew Kurt into a breathtaking kiss. And though Kurt moaned painfully into the kiss once or twice and tensed at first, the pain was fast forgotten. And just as the fourth of Dave's finger had disappeared into Kurt and was teasing him in a rhythm that had him heading head first towards the edge, Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"Please... Dave... I... I need you." He desperately pleaded and reached for Dave's other hand. Dave nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand encouragingly.

"Ok, but ...don't... don't be scared... this might hurt you as well. I'll be as gentle as I can. Just...just relax." Dave mumbled softly and Kurt felt as if Dave was actually rather trying to comfort and encourage himself. Kurt tensed when he felt Dave's cock nudging his buttocks apart and had to suppress a painful cry as Dave slowly slid into him. He tried to forget about the pain and focused on Dave's hands tenderly caressing his backside. As Dave was buried up to the hilt in Kurt he paused. He waited for Kurt's permission to proceed. And that permission came quickly as he felt Kurt pushing back ever so slightly.

"Fuck, Kurt... you feel amazing..." was the last intelligible thing he managed before both boys started to move in a way as if they'd done it countless times before. To make sure that Kurt didn't get the short end of the stick, Dave's hand worked Kurt's groin area, teasing his balls and stroking up and down his cock all the while he kissed Kurt's neck in an almost frantic manner.

"Ahhh!" Kurt suddenly cried and threw back his head. His body started to quiver as Dave tried to hit that angle over and over again. It didn't take much longer for Kurt to shoot headfirst over the edge and he felt himself coming all over Dave's hands that continued to caress him through his release. Kurt, all sweaty and spent, proved to be such a titillating picture that Dave couldn't keep himself together either. He pushed into Kurt one last time and with a glorious long groan felt himself spilling inside the countertenor. He leaned back, struggling to catch his breath. _Did that really just happen?_

"Uhm...Dave... could you maybe...get out?" Kurt murmured hopefully and tried to free himself from the jock. "While you aren't the chubby football player I've taken you for, you are getting kinda heavy..." He joked and smiled drowsily. The jock complied unresistingly but still kept his arms around Kurt.

"Was it...was it okay for you?" Dave asked shyly, one of his hands still stroking up and down Kurt's back.

"It was..." Kurt paused for a moment and he could already see Dave tensing anxiously. "...better than I ever thought it would be." Kurt admitted with a sigh, his eyes slowly falling shut as the exhaustion caught up with him. David chuckled as he watched Kurt drop off. With a content sigh he gently swept a flick of hair out of Kurt's face, watching the boy sleep peacefully.

_Who would ever have thought that one day Dave Karofsky would be sharing a bed with Kurt Hummel?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Safety. Warmth. Comfort._

Kurt Hummel awakened with these feelings. He blinked sleepily and wondered for a moment why his room looked so strange. Judging by all the football posters he thought for a moment that he'd fallen asleep in Finn's room. That's when he noticed the arm cradling him, pressing him into a broad, strong and decidedly male chest. In a flash he recalled yesterday's events. _Blaine bugging him. The talk with his dad. Watching porn for the first time in his life. Going over to Karofsky's house to – Karofsky!_ Kurt quickly turned around at the memory of what had happened between him and the jock. And yes, there he was, still soundly asleep. David Karofsky. The guy that given Kurt his first real kiss ( _at least the first one that counted!_ ) and whom Kurt in return had given his v-card last night. Though not regretting it he was still trying to wrap his mind around said fact. Kurt snuggled back down in the pillow and carefully observed the guy he currently was sharing a bed with. Dave's hair was mussed up making him look younger and a lot less tough than usual. His mouth was hanging half open and he was mumbling something that Kurt couldn't decipher. In short, he looked very cute. In that moment Dave screwed up his eyes and muttered "K..urrrt…", Kurt's name rolling off his lips almost like a purr and Kurt couldn't stop a shiver from running down his spine at hearing this. A few moments later Dave sleepily opened his eyes and after blinking a couple of times his eyes focused on Kurt. Meanwhile the singer couldn't help but smile at the expression of wonder that appeared on the jock's face.

"You're still here." Dave stated and reached out with one hand to softly cup Kurt's cheek. The boy was real. _Everything_ had been real. And it was really Kurt Hummel laying in his bed and not a figment of his overactive imagination playing a trick on him.

"I am." Kurt replied, unsure of where this conversation was heading. He knew they'd have to talk about what had taken place between them rather sooner than later, but Kurt had no idea what to say. Hell, until yesterday he thought he'd stay a virgin for quite some time before maybe – _maybe_ – giving that present to Blaine during a carefully planned night complete with candles, soft music, chaste cuddling and the whole program. Instead he'd hoped into bed with his previous nemesis and done things that would've had him blushing scarlet up until yesterday. But not for one moment was he sorry for the previous night. He'd never have guessed that somebody else could make him feel that way.

"I thought…" Dave paused and shrugged, something painful lurking behind his eyes. "…y'know… maybe you'd gone. I dunno… I mean… what about hair gel. You're still pining for him, are you not?" Dave mumbled quietly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Look Dave…" Kurt took a deep breath, not really knowing where to start. "Do you really take me for such a floozy that I'd sleep with you just because…?"

"No, god Kurt! I don't!" Dave hastily replied. "I just thought since it's him you're after I'm just a means to an end." Kurt snorted, remembering all the things Blaine had basically thrown at him in the past couple of days.

"Dave, don't think for one moment that I'm regretting yesterday night or that it was just a roll in the hay for me." Kurt told the other boy sternly. He paused for a moment so he could muster some courage for what he was about to say. "Yesterday you made me feel wanted. Beautiful. _Desirable._ Nobody has ever managed to do that before. And I can't thank you enough for that." Dave's face relaxed at Kurt's word, but then looked anxious again.

"So where does that leave us?" He wanted to know. Kurt carefully pondered his answer.

"I don't know. I don't even know if there _is_ an 'us'." Kurt said, but quickly grabbed Dave's hand when the jock's face fell. "Don't get me wrong… there may not be an 'us' _yet_ , but – with everything that went down the past couple of days - I'd like to find out…where this is going." He continued and hastily added: "I mean…if that is okay with you. Maybe… I don't know, you'd rather go back to pretending to lust over Santana Lopez." He almost had to laugh at the vehemence with which David shook his head.

"No! I'm with you… I'd like to…" He shyly bit his lip, which once again brought out the adorable side of David Karofsky. "…give it a try too."

"Maybe it would be better if we kept _this -_ " Dave pointed to their intertwined, naked bodies. "under the wraps for a while. I'm not sure… what your dad would do to me if he could see us right now." Kurt nodded. He could understand Dave's deer in the headlights look at the thought of Burt Hummel finding out about them. If and then how he was ever going to explain his dad _that_ , he had no idea.

"You know, once you let go of all that jock antics you're not that bad of a guy." Kurt admitted, a smile tugging at his lips. Dave grinned in delight.

"Why thank you. And once you turn of your inner diva I can actually stand to be in the same room with you too!" He joked.

"A diva? Me?" Kurt looked feignedly scandalised. "You must be confusing me with someone else."

"Oh no…" Dave shook his head deadly serious. "There is only _one_ Kurt Hummel." He paused and got serious again. "Kurt…you don't know…how…how happy this makes me. You…you're gorgeous and… I'm just a random guy…I-" He was silenced by Kurt's fingers on his lips.

"Hush, Dave. I think I get what you're trying to say." Kurt smiled. "And you're not random… considering the way you-" He dropped his voice to a husky whisper. " _took care_ of me last night." He added making Dave blush adorably. Then suddenly a mischievous smile lit up his face. "And you know what…" He leaned towards Dave; his lips just barely touch the jock's ear. With satisfaction he noticed how Dave's breath immediately hitched. "I think it's time I return the favour."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hush, Dave. I think I get what you're trying to say." Kurt smiled. "And you're not random… considering the way you-" He dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "took care of me last night." He added making Dave blush adorably. Then suddenly a mischievous smile lit up his face. "And you know what…" He leaned towards Dave; his lips just barely touching the jock's ear. With satisfaction he noticed how Dave's breath immediately hitched. "I think it's time I return the favour."_

Dave all but froze at the feeling of Kurt's moist lips roaming over his ear. Although he was sure by now that the last night had really happened, he still couldn't quite grasp the fact that Kurt Hummel was really coming on to him. For a moment he was sure that he must be indulging in one of his little fantasies, but he was pulled back into reality when Kurt's hands gently cradled his face and shortly thereafter he felt Kurt's tongue nudging his lips apart, begging for entry. They briefly broke their kiss and Dave couldn't believe the sight that presented itself to him: Kurt Hummel, eyes blissfully closed, almost shyly licking his lips as if he was savouring Dave's taste. At that moment Dave thought there couldn't be a bigger turn on than that. Then Kurt dove in for another kiss. His hands started to explore the jock's body, touched his soft skin and gently caressed Dave's stomach, which caused Dave to appreciatively moan into the kiss.

„Oh, fuck… Dave, what did you do to me? " Kurt whispered, enjoying the feeling of Dave's toned abdomen under his hands.

„I don't know… but it's definitely mutual." Dave gasped as one of Kurt's hands brushed over his nipples. He'd never felt this intense before.

Kurt covered every inch of Dave's face with kisses, all of them feathery, before wandering lower, caressing his throat before finally settling at his collarbone, suckling and using his teeth to mark Dave. It felt like heaven to Dave. And the knowledge that he'd be walking around in the coming days with a mark inflicted on him by Kurt Hummel was the best thing about it. Dave had always sneered at his pals when they'd paraded around their hickeys given to them from this or that cheerleader and had always sworn never to get one, but now as the moment had come, he didn't care. He wouldn't parade it around, but he wouldn't hide it either. Really, he didn't care in the least, if only Kurt continued, because his tongue was driving Dave crazy. But moments later Kurt seemed to be finished and after thoroughly inspecting his 'masterpiece' he resumed his exploration of Dave's body. He covered the jock's muscled chest ( _forget that he'd ever called him chubby and sweaty!_ ) with kisses that had changed from chaste to passionate within seconds. As he reached Dave's nipples and his mouth took the place where his hands had been before he let his tongue dance around them first, before slightly scraping his teeth over them. If they hadn't already been rock hard before, they for sure would've been by now. And Dave's almost painfully hard erection twitched at the touch. If Kurt continued to skilfully tease him like this, Dave wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

Kurt slid lower, his tongue circling around Dave's navel, causing the jock's moaning to get more impatient the closer he got to the fine trail of black hair leading to the obvious bulge that was barely hidden by the rumpled blanket. Kurt realized that if he didn't act very soon, Dave would come by himself before Kurt had had any real fun with the boy currently writhing below him. And by no means did Kurt want that. He tugged at the blanket and finally was able to see Dave in all his glory. He lowered his head again and swept his lips over the tip of Dave's cock, savouring the boy's very unique scent. And just as he could taste the first drops of the jock's precum on his tongue he swallowed him whole. Dave was big, filling up Kurt's mouth completely. Kurt didn't know why, but instead of causing an urge to gag the feeling of Dave's cock bumping against the back of his throat, shot straight to his groin, making him feel as if he were ablaze. Dave over and over again inhaled sharply, having given up on trying to keep still long ago and meeting Kurt's delicious mouth halfway with a rapid movement of his hips.

Kurt curiously watched Dave as his moaning got louder. The jock had his eyes screwed shut in concentration, obviously trying everything to not have to end this too early. His breathing was stagnant and flat and his fingers almost painfully digging into Kurt's shoulder to keep him as close as possible.

"Dave." Kurt murmured. " _Let go._ " He whispered huskily before once more taking him in all the way. The feeling that washed over Dave at that moment was incredible. He got goose bumps all over and yet at the same time he felt as if he was burning alive. It was the feeling of Kurt softly cupping his balls that sent him toppling over the edge.

"Kuuuuuuuurt." A deep, drawn-out and relieved moan was ripped from Dave's throat as his abdomen reared up and Kurt's mouth was filled with hot liquid that ran down his throat and left a blazing trail. Kurt could feel Dave's tights squeezing him, holding him in place as if they never wanted to let him go. Only then Dave collapsed back onto the bed and went completely limp.

"That … was… fucking awesome." Dave managed after a few seconds of trying to regain his breath. "I never thought…wow, Kurt." He added before reaching for Kurt's hand and pulling the boy close. On of Dave's strong arms encircled Kurt's waist and held the boy close as if they'd done it countless times before. Smiling Kurt laid his head down onto Dave's broad chest, enjoying the slight friction of their bodies. Completely relaxed he closed his eyes for a moment, the slowing heartbeat of Dave lulling him. Here he felt comfortable and wished that this moment would never end.

* * *

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and the bliss the two boys were sharing was rudely interrupted by the ringing of a mobile phone.

"Oh bloody hell!" Kurt exclaimed petulantly, sat up and started to fish for his jeans in the mess that they'd both caused the night before when in a flurry of passion their clothes had been scattered all over Dave's room. He stopped for a moment when he suddenly heard Dave laughing behind his back. "What?" He asked, whirling around to face Dave.

"Oh, nothing." Dave sniggered. "I just never thought I'd live to see the day when Kurt Hummel actually makes use of a swear word."

"Haha, very funny." Kurt, who'd finally located his mobile phone, shot back, shaking his head. Flipping the phone open, he got ready to answer, when the person on the other end beat him to speaking.

"KURT! Where the fuck are you?"

"Finn? Yeah, a good morning to you too." Kurt interrupted his brother.

"Kurt, did something happen? Where are you? I thought you'd only gone to the movies with Blaine." _Oh, yeah. He'd forgotten about that._

"Uhm… I wasn't with Blaine, I…" Kurt shot Dave a look. The jock had a rather panicked look on his face and was shaking his head.

"Then… what? Where have you gone off to and with whom?" Finn demanded. To that Kurt had absolutely no answer. Because let's face it: _Oh, I'm laying in the same bed as Dave Karofsky and just went down on him after a very heated night with him_ would somehow only complicate matters.

"I… I can't tell you, Finn. But I swear I'm all right." Kurt promised and he could see Dave heave a sigh of relief.

"Well, ok. You better get home soon though, Burt's beside himself." Uh-oh. If Burt Hummel was on the warpath, Kurt was screwed.

" I will be home as soon as possible, can you tell him that?" Kurt said and he could hear Finn sigh on the other end.

"Ok, though I can't guarantee you that he won't ground you until the end of the school year." Finn spoke before hanging up.

"Well, I guess this is it. I should really go now." Kurt said, getting up from the bed.

"Oh, of course." Dave stated unenthusiastically and couldn't hide the dejected slump of his shoulders from his newfound lover. Kurt smiled and walked over to Dave pressing a soft kiss onto the jocks lips.

"Don't feel bad, Dave. I'll be back. This is merely the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

_I've been really tryin', baby_  


_Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long_  


_And if you feel like I feel, baby_  


_Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon_  


_Let's get it on_  


_Ah, baby, let's get it on_  


_Let's love, baby_  


_Let's get it on, sugar_  


_Let's get it on_  


_We're all sensitive people_  


_With so much to give_  


_Understand me, sugar_  


_Since we've to be here_  


_Let's live_

The air inside the auditorium of Crawford County Day School for girls crackled with sexual innuendos as Blaine Anderson started to lead the Warblers through their adaption of Marvin Gaye's _Let's get it on_. It was exactly a week before regionals and the Warblers had decided to perform for Crawford's girls once more to boost their courage for the competition and see if they'd indeed managed to improve in the sexiness department. The glee club's worries, that they'd be seen as preppy, conservative and well-behaved schoolboys were unfounded though: already after the first few lines Crawford's girls didn't stay in their seats anymore, but pushed forward each fighting the other for the first line right at the edge of the stage. Blaine gave the girls his usual modest smile and winked at them and even though word had gotten around after the Warblers' last performance that their eye candy of a lead soloist was playing for the other team ( _the good ones always were!_ ), the girls still couldn't contain their high-pitched squeals, excitedly bouncing around as every one of them thought that the good-looking lead had _specifically_ winked at her! Dancing around at the back of the group Kurt could barely resist the urge to roll his eyes. It probably wouldn't take much longer and bras would end up being thrown onto the stage. And really… that act of Blaine was getting old. On stage he acted like he was the perfect mixture of seduction and innocence but then actually wanted to make Kurt believe that he had no clue in the romance department? Ridiculous! And after accumulating some experience of his own Kurt didn't think Blaine's sexy act was all it was cracked up to be. It was same old, same old ( _Marvin Gaye would probably be rolling in his grave at the sight!_ ) and Kurt's fingers were itching to take the spotlight and show Blaine a thing or two about sensuality and allurement…

_I love you_  


_There's nothing wrong with me_  


_Loving you, baby no no_  


_And giving yourself to me can never be wrong_

_If the love is true_  


_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be_

Luckily it was now Jeff's turn to sing and Blaine had to tone it down a little, though he apparently still couldn't resist continuing flirting with every member of the audience from his no. 2 spot right behind Jeff. Kurt had to admit that Jeff actually did a better job than Blaine. He knew the blonde was a good singer and after numerous unsuccessful auditions his first actual solo was long since overdue. But Jeff also did pretty well at up-ing the sexy ante – though to the misfortune of Crawford's girls this one was also playing for the other team. He knew this for a fact, because there wasn't a member of Dalton's gay, bi or undecided fraction (himself excluded) that had at one point or the other harboured a crush on Jeff Sterling…

_I'm asking you baby to get it on with me_  


_I ain't gonna worry_  


_I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby_  


_So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby_  


_Stop beatin' 'round the bush_  


_Let's get it on_  


_Let's get it on_

It was Nick's turn to take over the lead. And while he didn't exude the same self-confidence and temptation that his predecessor had, he pulled off his lines in a more than decent way though. If the council would finally stop being Blaine's number 1 groupie, Kurt could see a solo lead in his future too. Kurt narrowed his eyes when he noticed Jeff glancing sideways at the brunette that was currently singing and dancing in a way befitting the theme of the song. He wondered what was going on there. As far as he knew Nick Duval for once was a guy that Crawford's girls could properly fawn over. Then again he also knew that a lot of people often wondered if Nick and Jeff's bromance just had a _b_ too much…

_You know what I'm talkin' 'bout_  


_C'mon, baby_  


_Let your love come out_  


_If you believe in love_  


_Let's get it on_  


_Let's get it on, baby_  


_This minute, oh yeah_  


_Let's get it on_

Blaine took the spotlight again accompanied by loud squeals of some of the Crawford population. He grinned, obviously pleased at the attention he was getting and apparently trying everything to be as sexy as his dapper, hair gelled self would allow. But when Kurt saw him re-enact the same moves and winks and smiles he'd seen Blaine do countless times before, he couldn't contain himself anymore: squeezing through between Trent and Wes he got to the front and opened his mouth to upstage the Warblers' no. 1 soloist and show him how this song was really done. Poor Blaine was so surprised that he barely had the time to stumble to the side and let Kurt take the centre. Even though he could almost feel the Warblers' astonishment at what he had done, he knew nobody would dare to interrupt him as long as they were performing in front of an audience - especially Wes and Thad were always so anal about bringing each and every performance to a finish. Kurt smiled devilishly and immersed himself completely in the song. He could _so_ do this. He was Kurt Hummel and like a special someone always told him: ' _Ever since I met you, no one else is worth thinking about._ '

_Please, let's get it on_  


_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby_  


_Stop beatin' 'round the bush_  


_Oh, gonna get it on_  


_Threaten' you, baby_  


_I wanna get it on_  


_You don't have to worry that it's wrong_  


_If the spirit moves ya_  


_Let me groove ya good_  


_Let your come down_  


_Oh, get it on_  


_C'mon, baby_  


_Do you know the meaning?_  


_I've been sanctified_  


_Girl, you give me good feeling_

As the last notes of the song faded, Kurt was spared for a moment as the auditorium erupted in cheers, many of the Crawford girls calling for an encore. When most of them had started to file out of the room however, he was immediately cornered by Blaine.

"Kurt? What the hell was that?" Blaine wanted to know. Kurt shrugged.

" I don't know. I just felt like living it up a little." A smile tugged at his lips as he observed how off his stride Kurt's little act had apparently put Blaine, who'd never ever have done something as bloody serious as messing with a performance.

"But, Kurt you… you can't just… we have to perform what we practice…the council decides…" Blain sputtered, but was interrupted, when a silver voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" Both boys turned around and found themselves face to face with a gorgeous redhead, who could only be Amy Hillenbrand – daughter of a famed opera singer and a state senator – and undoubtedly Crawford's uncrowned queen. "I wanted to thank you for the performance." She continued. "It's time dull and proper Crawford perked up a little." She added, almost disdainfully. "But I really didn't think you Dalton boys would turn out to be that sexy." Blaine, obviously thinking that Amy must have been talking to him, put on his trademark smile and winked at her.

"Well, we aim to please…" He trailed off, when Amy raised her hand and simply waved him aside. She rummaged around her handbag and pulled out a small card. Then she handed it to Kurt.

"Now, I totally know that you're not playing for _my_ team. But if you ever have any doubts about that, give me a call." Amy said her voice suddenly breathy. She winked at Kurt before regally walking away. Blaine meanwhile had watched the scene unfold with wide eyes and an open mouth. What had just happened?

* * *

"And now… the moment we've all been waiting for … which of the three glee clubs that performed will have the honour to go to New York and compete with the very best?" The host's voice cut through the excited chatter inside the auditorium that was filled to the very last place. Nerves were running high, especially among all the teens up on the large stage. Every club had spent weeks preparing for those few minutes, but only one of them would go to New York to battle reigning champion Vocal Adrenaline for the national title.

"I'm feeling sick… god, I hope it was enough." Kurt whispered excitedly to Trent, who was standing next to him. The taller boy was bouncing around, still on a high from the Warblers' performance.

"Are you kidding?" Trent grinned. "If we don't get to go to New York, I don't know what the judges are smoking. You totally nailed your part!" Trent whispered back and patted the smaller boy's back. Kurt hummed contentedly. He was actually satisfied with his performance as well. Believe it or not, but after the smashing success of their performance of _Let's get it on_ , the council had decided, a mere seven days before regionals ( _incredible, but true!_ ) to exchange Blaine's first song for said performance, but instead of Blaine ending the song, Kurt had actually been given the honour of a solo part (which he still could hardly believe). The Warblers had won over the crowd after the first few lines and when Kurt had finished his part the audience had gone positively nuts. And when Santana Lopez had told him afterwards, that he may hook up with her anytime if he wanted to, he figured that was the final confirmation he'd needed to say: Kurt Hummel was _sexy_.

"….the Dalton Academy Warblers! Congratulations, boys! You're going New York!"

Kurt didn't even realize they had won at first. Only when Trent, Nick and Jeff nearly ran him over and included him in their group hug, he slowly started to realize that they'd really done it. He was going to perform on Broadway! _Suck on it, Lima!_ Kurt Hummel had arrived. His eyes roamed over the mass of people, some of them celebrating Dalton Academy's win and other consoling those who hadn't made it this year. _Ah, there he was._ _He_ stood all the way at the back, in a distant corner of the auditorium. Kurt almost couldn't make out _his_ face, but he knew the boy must be smiling. And when he saw a thumps up gesture directed at him it made him happier than any plane ticket to nationals ever could.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled to David and slipped behind the curtain.

* * *

"Hey, Wes? Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked the head of the Warbler council, suddenly noticing the countertenor's absence. Wes shook his head and went back to celebrating with David. Blaine had just managed to disentangle himself from Thad, who couldn't seem to stop gushing over his rendition of _Raise your glass_. Blaine knew he had performed reasonably well, but there was only one star tonight: Kurt. Blaine didn't know how Kurt had done it (maybe just _a loooot_ of practice), but Kurt had totally owned the stage tonight – and the way his hips had suddenly moved... Blaine swallowed in memory of Kurt's sultry moves. The Dalton boy wondered why he'd never before seen how sexy Kurt Hummel actually was. Then he suddenly remembered the conversation he'd had with Kurt at the Lima Bean on Valentine's Day some weeks back. Kurt had a crush on _him._ And suddenly Blaine felt _very_ compelled to make a move on him...

Five minutes later he'd gone around the whole auditorium, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Even Mercedes, who had stayed behind to celebrate with Kurt, had no clue where he was. Maybe he'd gone outside to call his dad...? Blaine exited the auditorium and strolled through the meanwhile empty lobby. Halfway through it, he passed a young couple in a tight embrace. He couldn't see their faces, as they were quite busy with doing _...stuff_. It was probably a boyfriend who was consoling his lover over the loss of regionals. Blaine decided to give them some privacy and already wanted to turn around and head back to the auditorium, when suddenly...

" _Oh, Dave...!_ " ... good lord, the most tempting moan Blaine had ever heard. And damn, he knew that source quite well! He whirled around incredulously.

"Kurt?" He all but screeched. At the sound of his voice both Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky turned around, caught in the act. Blaine still thought that he must be having a weird hallucination, because there was no way Kurt was standing in front of him with his ex-bully, both of their clothes rumpled, their hair mussed and (dear god, he didn't want to look, but his eyes were drawn there) their lips puffed. Both were gasping for breath, their cheeks red. _Stuff_ had obviously been going on.

"I..." Blaine tried to phrase a response but failed. "I..." He tried again, but once more no sound would come out.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, Blaine." It was Kurt who managed to speak first. "I wanted to tell you. But...we aren't really ready to tell people yet." He paused and then looked at Blaine almost pleadingly. "We'd appreciate it if you didn't breathe a word about us to anybody." Blaine managed a mute nod, but tensed as one of Dave's arms suddenly encircled Kurt's waist.

"And now you have to excuse us hair..." Dave began, but stopped when Kurt suddenly elbowed him. "What?" Dave grumbled to the boy in his arms, who was giving the taller boy one of his best diva looks. "Oh, _alright..._ " Dave sighed indulgently and turned back to Blaine. "You have to excuse us, _Blaine._ " Dave Karofsky spoke. "Because now it is time I took my ... _boyfriend_ out to celebrate." He looked almost tenderly ( _Dave Karofsky and tender in one sentence – what had the world come to?_ ) at Kurt, who smiled up at the jock and nodded.

"Let's go."

Blaine was still trying to process what he just had witnessed as he watched the two boys walk away hand in hand. Wasn't Kurt supposed to be in love with him? Looking up to him with the adoration clearly written in his eyes? What the hell had happened? But inside his mind a gleeful voice had the answer ready: _Those who are late will be punished by life itself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this story? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
